Pentadrone
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Immortal | type4e = Animate | subtype4e = Modron | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always lawful neutral | challenge3e = 4 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = Primus | vision = Truesight | activecycle = Any | diet = | lifespan = | location = Mechanus | language = Modron | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any land | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = ''Monster Manual II'' 1 edition }} Pentadrones were the most advanced type of base modron. Description Pentadrones were shaped like a five-pointed clockwork starfish with one eye on each appendage, on top of five strong mechanical legs, and a tube protruding from the center of the star. They were capable of performing five simultaneous tasks at a time. Personality Like all modrons, pentadrones had an absolute sense of hierarchy and order, and could not be persuaded to disobey their instructions or betray their purpose in any way. It was possible, however, for a defective pentadrone to go rogue and start acting in its own interests or no longer in accordance with its instructions, sometimes even becoming violent. Such rogues were relentlessly hunted by other modrons, although, unlike their properly operating fellows, they could be reasoned with. Combat Instead of using weapons like other modrons, pentadrones favored unarmed combat. They were capable of performing five attacks at a time. They also possessed a breath weapon in the form of a paralyzing gas. If destroyed, a pentadrone disintegrated completely into dust and a quadrone was instantly upgraded into a pentadrone to fill its position. Abilities Like all modrons, pentadrones were immune to all effects and spells that influenced the mind, fear and attacks that rely on energy from either the Negative or Positive energy planes. They also had a resistance to acid, cold and fire. Pentadrones were able to release a gas that paralyzed creatures in the immediate area, and they could use this gas to levitate. Society Pentadrones could communicate with other pentadrones and with quadrones. They were also capable of communicating with decatons, but were incapable of communicating directly with lesser modrons and could not comprehend any of the more advanced hierarch modrons, such as nonatons. In modron society, pentadrones were responsible for law enforcement. They were always created as the result of quadrones being upgraded to take the place of destroyed or further upgraded units. History Around Netherese archmage and explorer Lady Polaris came upon Mechanus and the modrons. She summoned several pentadrones into her treasure house, which were forced to act as unwitting guards until the Fall of Netheril. There was approximately five hundred thousand pentadrones in modron society. Ecology Pentadrones were hardy creatures, able to function in temperatures from to . Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::How the Mighty Are Fallen • The Great Modron March • Tomb of Annihilation Connections Category:Modrons Category:Creatures found in Mechanus Category:Creatures found in Regulus